I'll Follow you Into the Dark
by wordsxborrowed
Summary: In this novella AU, Willow works at W&H which always leads to trouble; the first evil is after her Goddess blood and power so it's up to Angel to help Willow - Buffy's orders from Cleveland. What challenges will they face in the dark ?


**A/N: Hi, I'm you're author for this fanfiction. Before you read on...**

**This is a Willow/Angel ship (ANGLOW I suppose would be their ship name), no they do not get together in this chapter, I will tell you why. Joss always developes the realtions between characters, you cannot jump right in, it would make no sense. I've read many Angel/Willow fanictions and they always angry me on how unrealistic they truly are. So, I decided to make my own, which I find very realistic. It is a AU type. Willow lives in L.A she works in W&H, and has been for awhile - she is Angel's receptionist. And Buffy lives in Cleveland. Enjoy ! **

**(I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, nor do I own Angel. )**

Angel shifted Willow's body to a point where she was now dangled over his arms, her tightly clenched stripper outfit hugged her waist leaving not much to the imagination. His voice cracked as he said her name, no other feeling was passing through his numb already cold cells. If Willow died, he couldn't finish the mission, hell he couldn't live with himself if he had the hostage of the plan be killed on his watch, stroking her hair he whimpered, " Stay alive Willow, please. " The vampire whispered in her ear... An explanation is in order.

**24 hours before. **

_In the busy working world that is always moving, this is Wolfram&Harte. A working hard world to serve a undying propose that lives in all of us; Evil and in the source of this evil is the CEO himself Angel;The champion.  
>Working against the system, and the Senior Partners, but does that convince the scoobies that he isn't a blood sucking vampire ? Well, it did convince Willow Rosenberg. <em>

Willow grabbed the telephone right as it erupted in a pattern of rings, she smiled grabbing the phone off the receiver of her desk. She had been working in W&H for awhile now, Angel recruited her. Willow only went because she was needed, at first she was hesitant...

_" Angel, you're an evil corporation, forgodsakes their CEO is a vampire.. No offence. "  
><em>  
>" Wolfram&amp;Harte how may I help you ? " Willow grasped a pen in her hand writing down the address, " I'll fax this to right away. "<p>

_But after awhile, you got used to the guilt. You got you used to the evil, you got used to the vampires; because suddenly they just couldn't hurt you. In this world you were numb, a working body to the mind of the soul that is Wolfram&Harte. Willow was determinded to make sure that didn't happen to her...Could the Goddess defeat this mission, or will she settle for the inevitable? __**Evil. **_

After faxing the paperwork of another yet evil client she twirled another call in her hand ready to speak, before Buffy shot a sharp tone across the line. " Willow. " The Goddess chirped her name in confidence she just called for a chat, but it got brought down when Buffy said, "911 emergency, Wil'. " The fire-red head gulped, " What's the sitch ? " With those words Buffy filled her in without even taking a breath.

The slayer filled her in that Cleveland was under attack by The-First, and she needed Willow and Angel to go on a mission. To stop The-First minions from hell from getting out of Cleveland, which she gladly agreed to doing. Not gladly more, forced the agree out of her throat. Willow straightened her tight blue dress standing up from her chair, it was silk, sky blue, with a v-neck low enough to make Willow feel slutty but classy all at the same time.

She knocked on closed doors as Illyria walked out in fury, still dealing with the death of her ' master' Wesley. Willow cringed at her angry blue eyes, but dismissed them quickly, walking in Angel's office faintly hearing 'Stupid Male' . Angel stood up from his desk, " She is still dealing. " He assured her, " Yeah, I didn't really think that frown plastered across her face was because we we're all out of coffee. "

She chuckled lightly, switching to a more dry subject " Bigger problems. " Willow began to fill Angel in, squeaking ever last word till she ended with, " Buffy's orders. " With that Angel nodded, walking over to her, his eyes looked dead inside. She hated seeing him like this, " We should get on that then, sooner I get to leave here the better. " He whispered, inches away from Willow now. " It is giving me the shudders here anyway, we could leave in the morning to the perimeter of Cleveland. " Angel felt his chin, rubbing it softly with his thumb, and index finger.

" No. Tonight. " He demanded grabbing her hand, without as much force his voice was using. " Okay we can do that. " She said hesitant, walking out of the office with Angel. At some point she let go of his hand onto hers, and they left W&H without letting Hamilton, Illyria, Harmony, or Spike let them know.

The Goddess and the vampire leaped in the car, not even saying a word to each other till they were about four city's over, " Angel, on a scale of one to ten.. how depressed would you say you are ? "

Willow turned her head a bit, curving her lips in holding back any other words - even regretting the ones she just spoke. " I lost Darla, I lost Buffy, I lost Cordy. " He gulped, continuing. " I lost my soul so many times, I can't count, people I hadn't even had a legitimate conversation with died in my presence, and I couldn't even help them as there blood helplessly left there bodies. And every time, I helplessly wanted to drink them. " He didn't lift his gaze from the road. " I lost my son, I lost Fred, I lost Wesley.. " He stopped taking for a moment to catch her deathly look, close to tears. " How depressed does that sound to you ? "

He laughed airy, looking back at the road, " Oh, and I'm vampire. Can't forget the icing on the cake, right ? " She didn't respond, instead she squeezed his shoulder showing nothing but understanding. No fear, just.. care. " Your a champion. "

He scoffed, " Yeah, people keep telling me that, but no matter how many books you read on about it, it doesn't matter. " Willow rolled her emerald eyes, " I spent half my life living in the pages of books, they don't tell me lies. " She smirked only for a moment before Angel said, " Thanks but - " Willow cut him off by shaking her head, "Hey I went evil to you know, you're nothing special. " She smiled warmly, sitting back in the car seat as they went over strategies, and small conversations about their social lives.

Angel and Willow reached the outskirts of Cleveland, the vampire was about to open his mouth again about seeing Buffy and how excited he was to work with her before she stopped him. " Angel, you can't see her. "

She put simple as he glanced back, " Huh ? " Willow leaned back in her uncomfortable chair, " Giles is keeping her busy, you would get in her way. " Willow said slowly, and almost in a whisper. Angel tried not to look hurt, " Why didn't you tell me ? " He said trying not to show emotion but Willow knew him so much better than that now, he was clearly embarrassed taking about her the entire ride over. " Your scary. " She winked, trying to lighten the mood, " Okay, Willow, being cute, that makes me less angry. " The vampire said giving in, returning back to driving.

Willow jumped out of the black sleek car within minutes Angel was by her side slamming the door behind her, Willow straightened her dress. Angel glared down at her high heels and gave an uneasy look, " I really didn't dress for monster-chasing. " She stated.

They were in the middle of the woods, tree's were slanted into black looking lakes, the days light just barley vanishing from there sight. Noise clapped five times into a sharp shreik, Willow and Angel's attention snapped east, west, south, north till there eyes averted to each others. " Get behind me.. NOW. " Without hesitation she linked her hands with his, rapping her free arm around his waist, just barley looking over his shoulder. " Something tells me the minions got out of Buffy's sight. " She whispered, as Angel protected her skilfully.

A peer of smoke caught Angel's eye, he shot Willow a quick look and knowingly she flexed her fingers moving off of Angel as every tree in her sight burned to dust while the vampire raced down to see where the smoke was coming from. A scream projected loudly while he stopped in his tracks, after shaking off her heated palm she dashed across the now clear view of the woods.

A women with tall milky white legs stood there, red high heels that were planted into the ground, a corset tugging her thin form perfectly. A slit across each of the leather patches of the corset on her curved hips, fish net stockings that almost blended in with her pale legs. Her face painted with sharp lines of make up, her hair long red, straight. A whip in her hand, and a gun tucked into her small leather red skirt. That also blended with her corset. She turned her head slowly drawing her eyes to the vampire and the Goddess.

Angel shifted his body to Willow, and then the women, " She.. looks just like me!" She examined. Angel grabbed her hips swaying her eye sight, " Willow. " He stated, letting go, walking up to the erotic double, " and Willow. " The first thing that came into the girls mind was she must have been Vampire Willow, but even knowing Angel for so many years his vampire sense knocked her soul to the core. And all she sensed on this.. women was humanity. Skanky, slutty, humanity.

Willow felt disgusted, her face was being thrown left and right into different personality's, like she meant nothing. She was Willow Rosenberg, no one could change that. Not even her numerous doubles.

The double widened her eyes, clutching the gun, " You. " She gulped, shaking her head. " You did this to me" She tilted the gun to Willow, the Goddess moved back, and Angel held her close. " What did she do to you.. ? " Angel asked, the double chuckled,

" The-First..you tried killing it ! But no, The-First killed you, made you a Goddess. " She said mocking her, clenching the gun tighter. " Made you less human, and more demonic, Evil wants you Willow. But, no, you just wouldn't give in ! So The-First made me, to do it's dirty work, made me you. Wanna know the big plan ? If you haven't already got it through you're head I'd be free to give you a demonstration. " The gun clicked ready to shoot, before Angel laughed, " To kill her, over my dead body. " The vampire muttered loud enough for her to hear, the double glared down at Angel, " I'm the one with the gun. " She threatened, Angel's face transformed within angry to a vampire. " Really ? 'Cause I'm the one with the fangs. "

The vampire pounced on red-head, it didn't phase him she took the face of a close friend, it didn't phase him she was a Goddess, but it did phase him he was trying to hurt Willow. The vampire dodged a few punches, but got distracted by the gun and fell the ground he quickly resurefaced only to see her charing after him, he laughed tackling her to the ground. Angel grabbed her by the neck, and throw her down so his boot could strap her down from moving, " Something tells me your scared. "

He mocked, embedding the tip of his shoe to her jaw, " Kill me now, and your Willow is going to become the slave.. " Her voice trailed off as Angel snapped her neck with the strength of his leg, Willow cringed shutting her eyes. She gave into death so easily, Willow would to if she had to be The-First's sex doll, and slave.

" Do you think all the minions look like me ? " She asked, as Angel came to her side, he put his hands on her shoulders aiding her in comfort. The two stayed silent for a few minutes before the Goddess looked into his brown eyes, pure distaste for what she had just encountered, " Unzip me. " She said turning her back to him Angel turned her back around, " What !" He exclaimed " We look alike don't we ? Every part of her.. is me, we need to take down The-First, why not do it from the system ? "

She pressed, as Angel shook his head " No, I'm not putting you in risk. " He stated, she sighed, slowly backing away. " I'll unzip myself. " She whispered, undressing as Angel quickly turned, " Willow, you can't. " His neck arched to his shoulder. She slipped out of her dress, squatting down undressing her double in silence, not responding to Angel. After a few minutes of struggling with her leather clothes, she put them on zipping it up, Angel turned. Cocking his head, he fully scanned her entire body, " You look.. " He said quizzically. " Like a stripper. " She finished his sentence, strolling into his car causually, " C'mon, we have Evil to fool. "

Angel and Willow drove around, even though they were about to go try and kill The-First, and risk their lives. He couldn't stop glaring down at Willow, her breast were pushed up against the leather so perfectly, and so low giving him a clear view in his mind what they would look like, her legs drew up in a fish net to a slit that covered over her to her stomach, leading to her bare hips held in the red straps. Her hair mangled across her back, her outfit left more skin then leather. Which he thanked, he needed something to distract him from his depressing life. Even if it was him having defiled thoughts of Willow.

Her body was barley covered, normally this would make Willow insecure, flustered, nervous... But so many old wounds were resurfacing. Right now she was wiling to give Angel a lap dance if it would help, and right now if she offered him one he looked pretty up for it!

Her eyes shifted to her exposed body, and blushed a little, even if she looked like a complete stripper.. It was nice to be looked at. Even if it was Angel. The Goddess felt a blast of air through her lungs, and evil pass through her, " Stop, it's close. " She tightened her abs, and straightened her torso clenching onto his right thigh, Angel practically jerked, " Sorry, guess I'm more nervous than I thought about this.. Never met anything more evil then me. " Willow sighed leaning up against the car's head board, " I think you're about to. " She said faint, keeping an attentive eye out for anything demonic.

A burst of darkness descended from the already darkened air, the car came to a halt as Angel rushed out of the door. He shifted his body flipping over the car, to Willow's passenger seat, he practically ripped it open helping her out. " What's exactly the plan ?" Angel asked, " Follow my lead, and whatever you do don't struggle. " About to question, Willow dug her nails into his neck, capturing him into her arms in hold. He began struggling before realizing what she was doing, he then slanted his body to her's making it seem more realistic.

The First Evil transformed from a black swirl into a man, he was wearing a pin stripped suit, with a red tie. She had never seen this man in her life, which she thanked. She didn't need any visitors from her past right now. " Have you killed Ms. Rosenberg, Slave?" The man's voice was deep, and smooth, it gave her chills. " Killed ? More like she handed her blood to me." Willow stated with a smirk, " Who might this be ? " Said The First stroking his hair, Angel flinched and growled before Willow tightened her grip. " Careful baby... " She whispered in a sigh, " He was trying to protect the girl, a noble vampire. The ones you only hear about in the Story books. "

She chuckled. Angel was stunned, Willow could play bad like he had never seen. " Oh, how sweet... You know what else you hear in Story Books, Slave ? " The First asked, as Willow attentively gazed. " Lies, I don't like lairs. " The body the First used paced, " But I will praise you're dedication. " Another smug smirk came to Willow's eye sight, as it caught up with her and Angel..

" Run. " Angel demanded, but before the two could make a break for it Willow was in The First's hold. It whipped her across the cold rubble of the parking space, " That's just no fun. " The First turned back into a black mist, Willow felt her veins twist and turn, her blood felt tainted and wrong. Her outfit began to tear, the fish nets on her legs ripped, she only became more exposed. " Willow.. " Angel muttered before he could feel his bones again, everything stiff, which didn't matter.. He needed to save Willow more then he needed to save himself.

Angel stood up from where he was scattered, on the pavement about 15 feet from Willow. Her body was forcefully being posted up in the air, he saw more then what was teased before, and strangely he was attracted to her ? This was making no sense, he didn't like Willow in that way nor did he ever feel attracted to her.

Evil was getting to him...

Willow jerked in frustration, she felt small cuts in her skin, organs bulging out of her pores, her skin felt at limit, and her heart was pounding faster then it ever had. Her life could be bent at any moment, and there was nothing she could do, " I won't be killing you today, Willow... I have so much more to show you. " The First chuckled lightly before cracking a few ribs, and twisting her insides till they were back where they belonged. " Until next time. " The voice crackled out of the wind, and vanished.

Angel finally gripped her body to his grasp, before he knew tears were slipping down his cheeks. " No.. " He said in disbelief, gulping down hard. Angel shifted Willow's body to a point where she was now dangled over his arms, her tightly clenched stripper outfit hugged her waist leaving not much to the imagination. His voice cracked as he said her name, no other feeling was passing through his numb already cold cells. If Willow died, he couldn't finish the mission, hell he couldn't live with himself if he had the hostage of the plan be killed on his watch, stroking her hair he whimpered, " Stay alive Willow, please. "

The vampire whispered in her ear. Angel set her down in his knee's as he collapsed, after a few hours of just sitting there watching her in discomfort she woke. Her eyes drifted through black before they connected with his brown warming eyes filled with tears.

" Angel.. "

She said faint before Angel captured her in a hug, she struggled to rap her arms around his broad shoulders, " I thought I lost you. " Angel admitted, " No, I think I'm still here, unless I'm dead then sorry. " Willow murmured, Angel chuckled, " No, you're very much alive. "

Willow un-clutched Angel from her grasp, facing him, " Did I win? " She asked knowingly, "Not really. " Angel slipped his hands to her hips, holding her even tighter to make sure he wasn't unconscious on the ground and this was just a dream. Willow slouched, " Oh." She whimpered, " You didn't die though !" He said in victory, " Yeah.. That's pretty cool. " Angel picked her up without any notice, feeling in her blood came back after a little, as they drove back to L.A.

**Back in L.A: **

Willow huddled in Angel's many blankets on his couch, no matter how uncomfortable she was grateful Angel saved her, and let her crash her for the night. Angel stealthily came behind her, crouching down to her level. Surprised Willow jumped.

" Oh hey, "  
>Angel played with her fire-red hair,<br>" Hey. "  
>Willow huffed,<br>" You didn't have to. I could have slept in my apartment. "  
>Angel dismissed that, and continued to play with her hair. " Ang. ? "<br>She asked, as Angel said  
>" Mm. " In response,<br>" Thank you for well, saving my life... again. "  
>She put a lot of emphases on ' Again'.<br>" What I do. " He said idle. " Risked you're life for me, least I could do was return the favor. "  
>Willow turned to Angel, nodding,<br>" Are you comfortable ?" Angel asked concerned, Willow chuckled,  
>" About as comfortable as a couch can be. " Angel smirked,<br>" Vampires aren't really specialist on comfort. " He said, before standing.

" Night. " Willow said, " Or not.. " Willow muttered confused as she felt Angel unwrapped the covers taking her into his arms, her legs dangled across as she looked up at him, " Er, I don't like being carried. " Angel rolled his brown eyes laying her in his bed, Willow didn't question she just tucked herself into the Angel's arms who now was laying beside her. Her pain, and her wounds felt almost healed as he rubbed her hip, he reached over turning off the light before one sigh, " Crazy day. " Willow said, " Crazy.. Crazy day. " Angel agreed, as the light flickered off, and darknes consumed his room..

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white _

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of the spark_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark _

_In catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

**A/N: Rate and Review, I may remind you this is my first fanfiction so I would like some feedback on how this is going... Anyways, if you like I will update soon ! Thank you for reading. **


End file.
